


Perception

by Northflower



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower





	Perception

The Rum Tum Tugger’s entrance to the junkyard was dramatic as always, and was never without a reaction. These reactions varied from cat to cat. They all saw the situation with different eyes, black, bright, moonlit, or sunken in. 

Many of the kittens saw someone greater than life, brighter than the Jellicle moon, illuminating the entire clearing with his charm. The sway of his hips was hypnotic, and it made them want to squeal for reasons they did not yet know. Cats who were a bit older fixated on his build, the muscle beneath his fur, and they saw something more in the way that he moved. Others studied his smirks and his song, trying to remember everything they could and maybe replicate it later on. They saw his mane and the swing of his tail. Some were disapproving, others pretended to be disapproving but still watched the leopard spots scattered across his chest and how his belt shone in the moonlight. 

Demeter saw the rusted car, the piles of garbage, and the moon. The cardboard boxes, the old shoes, the stars, and maybe even her fellow cats, every once in a while. The pipes, the metal, the clothes that had been repurposed by the cats gathering around to watch. The lamps. So understandably she was startled when the Rum Tum Tugger suddenly leaped beside her, and she quickly hissed at him to get away.

Across the clearing, Bombalurina was tracing the red marks of her legs in imitation of the cat who currently held all the attention. Demeter traced hers as well.


End file.
